


About Fencing Class

by TrisPond



Series: Miraculous' Tales - Second Season [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Alya truly didn't understand how Marinette's mind worked.





	About Fencing Class

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sobre aulas de esgrimas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168347) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond)



> Set at Riposte.

Alya truly didn't understand how Marinette's mind worked. Why did she think it was a good idea to do a fencing class to spend more time with Adrien – and there was no point in pretending that wasn't the reason - when she could simply go out with him at any moment? It was the same with Alya and Nino too. It wasn't like it was unusual for the four of them to hang out together. Besides, if Marinette had the courage to talk to him, they would have been best friends at this point. So what difference did it make to meet him on her own somewhere else? She still wouldn't talk to him and things would remain the same.

Right, if Marinette succeeded to talk with Adrien in those classes – but in a normal way, with coherent phrases – maybe this would actually change things between them. They could have fun and get to know each other better; meeting with someone frequently outside of class was a good way to become more interested in them. But, as much Alya wanted to see her friend acting normally around her crush, she believed that Marinette was a lost case when it was about Adrien. She would even be sad if wasn't so fun to see how Mari always got messed up.

"Are you sure you want do this?" asked, concerned. Her friend agreed. "It's going to be a good idea?"

She agreed again.

"Ok. Good luck!" Alya wished her, smiling when she felt Marinette hugging her.

Alya relaxed a bit more. She was still worried, but if her friend thought she was ready to do it, she wouldn't stop her. Maybe if Marinette thought she was able to live with Adrien without freaking out, she would be able to. Maybe all she needed was to believe a little more in herself, after all. She was beautiful, smart, kind and confident. She was able to make anyone fall for her. She just needed to figure a way to show who she really was to Adrien.


End file.
